


Comfort Eating

by VanillaSkys



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Chubby, Eating Disorders, Food Issues, Hurt, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other, pudge love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles was always on the big side while he was growing up. It just seemed to get worse. But with Erik by his side nothing ever seems so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Charles is still a collage student and is only 17 at the momment.

Charles was sat in the collage library devouring one of his favourite books, Dickens most famous work of course. Some other students entered the room, about a handful of rough looking boys much buffer looking then Charles. One swiped the book out of Charles’ hand which got his attention.

“Hey give that back!” Charles said standing and looking at the boys soon regretting that outburst. One boy sneered as he looked the book over.

“Dickens hmm, you were reading this last time I found you squirrelled away in here weren’t you?” The boy sniggered tossing the book to one side, getting closer to Charles “You could do with getting out a bit more” The boy smirked as he poked Charles hard in the chest. “Oh wait up you need friends to go out with, and I forgot you don’t have any”

That sent the other boys into hysterics. “Just leave me alone” Charles retorted in a calm tone, he was used to this by now it happened often enough.

The boy closest to Charles looking pleased with the reaction, shoved Charles causing him to stumble back. “Careful you don’t want to fall, you won’t be able to get back up again” He grinned as Charles grabbed his bag and shoved past them.

“Oi watch it fat ass!” A couple of the boys said along with other snide comments. The boy who had been shoving Charles growled “where do you think you’re going, who said I was done with you” Charles hurried out of the library out through the halls with the boys in hot pursuit. He made it outside and as the got closer he sped up his pace. Eventually he found himself running through the streets panting and heaving, he saw an alleyway and ran down it and hid behind a dumpster. Charles was there for a good ten minutes before he came out and made his way back home.

When he finally reached home it was just starting to get dark. He got in and sighed walking in to the lounge of his apartment, making his way to his bedroom. He walked in and dumped his bag on the bed removing his coat so he was only in his shirt, cardigan and trousers. Charles caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he exited the room, he stopped and walked back to get a better look. He looked disgusted with what he saw, he hated it. 

Charles huffed and walked out of his room to get something to eat but as he walked to the kitchen his mind filled with awful thoughts, he called himself repulsive and ugly, disgusting. His mind filled with self loathing, that was never good for Charles especially around food.

He had always been on the large side and he had always had the odd tease but as he had gotten older the bullying had gotten worse and he had turned to food, therefore he had gotten bigger which just made everything worse. So feeling like this was always deadly for Charles. 

Over the course of the night Charles managed to make his way through two share bags of cheesy Tortia chips, a five pack of ring doughnuts, a packet of bourbons, a chocolate bar and a liter of diet cola. He felt awful for it after, he fell on to the bed tears spilling down over his soft cheeks. " They were right !!" He choked " I'm fat, Repulsive I'm disgusting !!" He sobbed curling into a ball eventually crying himself to sleep.


	2. My hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is confronted for a second time, but this time a handsome jogger saves the day.

Charles slowly got onto the bathroom scales. The screen read 15:6 that was seven pounds more than yesterday! “Fifteen stone six!” Charles sighed heavily stepping off the scales and walking out to get dressed for the day.  
Charles was very aware of this extra weight and kept an eye out for the boys. He was on edge all day hoping that he wouldn’t run in to them. The day came to its end without bumping into them, this was weird. The same thing then happened for the next week, no comments no nothing this was getting odd now. Something wasn’t right, but Charles took it as a blessing for now maybe then had stopped, gotten bored and given up but of course he was very wrong it was all too good to be true. 

There were sounds of footsteps behind Charles as he walked along the path of the surprisingly empty park, he just carried on as normal ignoring the footsteps until he found himself on the gravel of the park floor. Charles coughed as he winded himself hitting the floor his breath soon being stolen from him as harsh kicks pounded into his sides causing him to curl up into a ball.

“Lads, hold up” came a familiar voice, it belonged the boy from the library.  
Charles rolled over to look up at him. “what do you want, I haven’t done anything” He said in a small voice.

“Who said you could talk to me !” The boy returned giving a signal for the boys to start again, they resumed kicking and punching at Charles earing cries of pain.  
A tall brunet male no more then 26, jogged up the path towards the scene with his headphones in. When he saw what was going on he sped up.

“Oi what is all this!” The jogger yelled as he approached them. 

“Time to go lads!” The boy who seemed to be the leader cried as he and the others scarpered off leaving Charles a groaning ball on the floor.  
The jogger stopped in front of Charles kneeling by him and turning him over “Hey, you ok buddy ?” He asked as Charles groaned in response. “Come on let’s get you up” The jogger stood and helped Charles up off of the floor. Charles looked at the sweat as it dripped from the others perfectly framed face. The green eyes locked on Charles’ pearl blues making him go weak.

“Thank you for that, I was fine really” The jogger laughed in response.

“Yeah you looked it” He said chuckling “names Erik, Erik Lehnsherr how about you?” Erik held out his hand to Charles who smiled.

“Charles Xavier nice to meet you” he took the hand and shook it.

“you look pretty beat up, come back to mine and we can get you fixed up” Erik said getting Charles’ arm over his shoulder practically taking Charles his captive.


	3. You will be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik takes Charles home, and things start to get interesting

Charles lent on the other as he limped into the lift, he was so grateful for everything that the German had done.  
"Mr. Lehnsherr I am grateful for your assistance, I really am but you don't have to do this for me" He said as the lift stopped, Charles limping out aided by the strong and rather handsome jogger. He grunted softly as they made their way slowly down the hall, if he was honest he was awfully embarrassed about the other having to support him. Erik just held onto the young, and rather cute lad, helping him back to his apartment.  
"My names is Erik by the way, and did you really think I was going to let you walk off, alone, in this state !?” Was his soft reply as he got out his keys opening the door proceeding to help the rather overweight lad into the apartment, walking with him over to the small sofa.  
"Sit"  
Charles did as he was told, plopping down into the small sofa taking up a rather a lot of it blushing before looking around at the nice looking apartment.  
"Thank you .. Erik .. This is nice" He said quietly " Your apartment I mean" He added quickly refusing to make eye contact with the other or look at his beautifully sculpted face, he was so handsome .. And perfect .. And slim .. And had such a nice little place .. Everything Charles wasn't yet wanted more then anything.  
“I'm glad you like it, it took me long enough heh" Erik joked looking down at the chubby lad taking up most of his sofa, he couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked. He shook himself beforee walking off to get some warm water, a cloth, and alcohol to mix with the water. A few minutes later he returned with the items he needed, having to squeeze himself into what little room was left next to Charles. He only just managed to fit.  
"Look at me." Erik said, his accent coming through heavily as he dabbed the cloth into the water/alcohol mix before dabbing softly at the wounds on his beautiful face.  
Charles' ocean blue eyes screwed shut as Erik dabbed at the wounds "ah ow" He whimpered softly as the stinging shot through his face, pain shooting through his already rosie cheeks having noticed how tight a fit it was for Erik to sit, he tried sucking in his stomach so the other had more room not that it made any difference much to Charles' distress.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that it will sting." He gave a soft smile to the pudgy little man, all Erik wanted to do is take him into his arms and protect him from the cruelties of the outside word, to tell him everything would be ok and that no one would hurt him.  
Charles smiled to him shaking his head "Oh no, that's quite all right it doesn't matter" He said quietly.  
"You have nice skin." He added, as he placed the soft cloth into the bowl, setting it down by the side of the sofa.  
Charles smiled sweetly at the compliment .. He never got complimented "Oh, thank you .. I get it from my mother, she always had such soft skin" He said quietly although with utter fondness .. He didn't ask for your life story .. Idiot.  
Erik leaned forward his elbows rested on his knees as he turned his head to look at the other as he spoke. He such a beautifully hypnotic voice, he could just listen to this young man all day long. Truth be told, Erik did not want this man to leave his apartment, he just wants to keep him.  
"Then I suppose I need to thank your mother for the soft pale skin, but who do I thank for the eyes?" He said as he spotted Charles trying to hold in his stomach. How cute.  
"Charles Charles Charles, you don't have to suck your gut in, I'm not like them I promise" The last thing he wanted was for Charles to feel uncomfortable.  
He smiled suddenly "My mother again" He said happy to talk about his mother, he adored her so very much. Happy to divert the conversation way from his weight. He soon noticed how dark it was outside, his stomach also signalling how late it was causing his cheeks to ignite.  
"O oh .. I should be heading home" Charles said quietly, looking at the slim handsome stranger.  
Erik too had lost track of time, he automatically shook his head. "No!" He cried before smiling softly to Charles who had jumped at the outburst. He didn't want him to go, that was all.  
"I am not letting you go home this late, especially in your state, w-why don't you stay the night, I'll make you something ?" Erik said, basically bribing the other to stay. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to Charles with fond eyes. He was enjoying the lads company plus, Erik had to admit Charles was great to look at.  
"I .. I suppose I could stay if its not to much trouble I mean I can call a cab or something if you don't want me walking" He said almost urgently. He was enjoying the older man’ company but he really didn't want to be a burden besides .. He took up too much room for this small apartment he just felt so self conscious around the skinny man, he was so handsome and tanned and muscular compared with Charles.  
"No I do not trust cab drivers, plus I want you to stay so it is no trouble at all” He said moving to stand, looking down at the young, beautiful little stranger with a comforting smile.  
Charles shifted slowly nodding "Ok .. If you insist apon it .." He said quietly moving some floppy hair from his eyes.  
“How old are you anyway ?" He asked as he walked over to the window, turning to lean his back against it, eyeing him. From there he got a better view of the tubby boy, he suited it, in fact looking him over Erik couldn't help but feel a little aroused. He had to control himself as to not scare away the bashful creature.  
Charles was unsure of weather he should tell this handsome German his age .. "I .. I'm seventeen sir .." He said politely, big blue eyes scanning over the tracksuit clad man.  
"If you don't mind my asking .. How old are you ?" He queried.  
Oh a year under age! Now that was a shame! "I'm twenty-three." He said softly, his eyes going to Charles' ocean blue eyes.  
Charles' eyes widened at that, he was old enough to be in university, even to have graduated!  
"Can I get you anything before bed?" Erik added as he walked over to stand just behind Charles.  
Charles struggled to turn to look up at him. "Gh .. Uhm n no thank you, I am fine" He said with a soft smile as he tried to focus on that handsomely angular face.  
Before he could stop himself, Erik, placed a hand on top of the others head, his fingers snaking through the others soft floppy locks.  
"You're beautiful Charles." He said almost a whisper."you may have my bed for the night." Erik called as he headed over to the bedroom, switching the light on so the teen could see where he was going.  
Charles blushed, his ears going red at the tips. He could sit forever and have this man stroke his hair, but to say he was beautiful .. Like this .. And sound like he meant it, meant the world to Charles.  
"T thank you Erik .. but you don't have to give up your bed, it is really very kind of you" He said as he hauled himself up slowly moving to use the wall for support.  
" A-are you sure, I don't want to be of any bother I can sleep on the sofa" He blurted shyly.  
Erik spotted Charles using the wall for support, bugger! His injuries! Erik dashed over to the younger one, his arm around his waist hauling Charles' arm to hang around his neck.  
"Do not be silly Charles, you won't be comfortable there. The bed will be much better” He said in a kind tone as he helped the other into the room sitting him down on the over sized bed.  
Charles held onto him until they reached Erik's room, blushing once again as the bed creaked under his weight.  
“I'm afraid I have no night wear that will fit." He added as he stood looking the other over, his eyes hovering on those plush ruby lips.  
"I .. Its ok, I can sleep in my boxers" He said as his reddened lips formed into a small smile. “ Thank you Erik, for everything and earlier .. So much" His eyes lit up as he said that, his smile widening as he looked over the well kept room then back to Erik. He was so handsome .. And he had such a big bed, he probably had a special someone to share it with .. Who was Charles kidding of course he did, and why would he show interest in some overweight student anyway .. Who would.  
Erik chuckled softly as Charles blushed and stumbled over his words. It was the cutest thing he'd ever witnessed.  
"Oh Charles, no need to thank me, They deserve to be punished!" He growled, just the thought of those boys touching Charles angered him. He then began to undress, taking off his hoodie followed by his t-shirt, leaving his well toned chest on show as he kicked off his shoes.  
Charles watched as the other undressed taking it all in, attempting not to stare although that was rather hard.. You could grate cheese on those abs, enough with bloody food ! He scolded himself again. He himself, less inclined to undress in front of the other for obvious reasons.  
"So tell me Charles, is there a special someone ?" He asked looking to Charles with a small smile. “To help you through this, you know..” He added. If Charles was single, he would love to know why as to Erik Charles was a bright beautiful young lad. He deserved someone to take care of him.  
Charles had to fight back a laugh "No .. Why would there be" He sighed " All women are interested in are men like you .. If you don't mind me using you as an example" He added shyly "Muscular and tanned plus you are German .. That gives you a one up so to say" He explained. "Plus I am considered as a bit of a nerd so that doesn't help .."  
Erik sat himself down on the bed beside the lad, listening to every word that fell from those lips. why women liked German men and well toned men more would always be a mystery to Erik.  
"Well Charles I think you're very beautiful, don't let anyone tell you any different." He cooed as he reached out to stroke Charles' reddened cheek. "Besides I seem to really like people with a little extra weight on them and men.” Erik whispered to Charles as he moved his hand starting to unbutton Charles' shirt. "Besides it's what's on the inside that really matters, and you Charles are a very beautiful person, inside and out.~”  
Charles watched as the other leant in, his blue eyes flicking down to his hand then to those acidic green eyes locking with them as his breath hitched. “E-Erik what are you d-doing!” He breathed.  
“Shh” Erik cooed as he managed to snake his hand in under the tight shirt, smoothing his hand over the soft flesh smirking to himself as the others cheeks turned vermilion. He then retracted his hand, daring to undo some more buttons until the tight fabric was completely undone beside the first four buttons, leaving Charles soft doughy belly on show causing the other to blush even brighter if possible. Erik waited before moving in to place both hands on the warm flesh, leaning in to press a kiss into him chuckling as his face began sinking in.  
This was what he wanted, what he needed someone to show him he was loved someone who loved him. This was too much though, Charles was still only seventeen. "S stop !" He suddenly jerked away, blushing madly as he looked at Erik "I'm sorry .. I should leave" He said before hastily making for the door.  
"no no please!!!" Erik jumped to his feet grabbing Charles wrist, easily pulling him back."Stay, . Please I promise not too touch you again, I'll leave the room .. let you get settled." He pleaded frantically causing Charles to freeze, not that he could move from Erik's grip. He didn't want Charles to leave. He enjoyed admiring the tubby lad. Fuck, why did he have to go and do that ! Now the poor boy will just think he is a damn pervert!  
" O ok" Charles said softly as he turned to face him, clutching onto the others muscular arm as his leg gave in causing him to slip "Gah !?" He yelped, his grip shaking slightly as embarrassment rattled through his entire body. “Whoa, I've got you” Erik said as he felt Charles slip, Erik just scooped Charles, easily into his muscular arms before walking back over to the bed, laying him down stepping back before he kissed his cheek, he had to control himself! Charles was under age! It would count as rape if anyone found out.  
"Try to get some sleep, if you need me, I'll be on the couch." He added before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed heavily as he padded over to the sofa laying down, his mind filling with thoughts of the chubby little teen. After a while it got uncomfortable so he got up stripping into his boxers before padding back over to his room, peering through a crack in the door to see Charles fast asleep curled up in the covers. He crept in and over to the bed, slowly peeling the covers away to slip in before wrapping his arms around the others large waist, cuddling into him slowly drifting off .. he was so soft .. and warm~


End file.
